deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cetshwayo kaMpande
Cetshwayo kaMpande was the King of the Zulu Kingdom from 1872 to 1879 and its leaders during the Anglo-Zulu War of 1879. He famously led the Zulu nation to victory against the British in the Battle of Isandlwana. As he conquered a tribe, he enrolled its remnants in his army, so that they might in their turn help to conquer others. He armed his regiments with the short stabbing assegai, instead of the throwing assegeiwhich they had been accustomed to use, and kept them to subject to an iron discipline. If a man showed the slightest hesitation to a close quarters with the enemy, he was executed as soon as the fight was over. If a regiment had the misfortune to be defeated, whether it was by their own fault or not, it would on its return to headquarters find that a goodly proportion of of the wives and children belonging to it had been beaten to death by Cetshwayo's orders, and that he was waiting their arrival to complete his vengeance by dashing out their brains. The results, that though Cetshwayo's armies were occasionally annihilated, they were rarely defeated and they never ran away. Battle vs. Lozen (by Impaler5150) Lozen and 4 Apache admire their newfound landscape in the heart of Wyoming when they see Kampande and 4 Zulus intruding on their territory. Lozen's gunman fires his Spencer rifle from behind a boulder, killing Kampande's right hand man (5-4). The Zulu gunman fires his long rifle, killing the Apache gunman (4-4). The remaining ones meet up for close quarter combat. Lozen takes a tomahawk and nearly decapitates a Zulu (4-3). Kampande chunks an iwisa, knocking out an Apache, then picks up the iwisa and bludgeons him to death (3-3). Anapache hides behind a boulder and fires off 4 arrows, killing a Zulu (3-2). Another Zulu retaliates by sneaking up behind the Apache, decaptaing him with a Zulu axe (2-2). Kampande throws the Iwisa and hits Lozen, but just hurts her. Then, the Zulu grabs the iklwa spear and kills the Apache Apache wielding a knife (1-2). Moments later, Lozen grabs the knife and immediately slits the spearman's throat (1-1). Kampande and Lozen meet up, Kampande with the iwisa; Lozen with the knife. Kampande hits Lozen with the iwisa, knoxking her down, but when he goes in to bludgeon her, he meets his demise with repeated stab wounds as he is going down (1-0). Lozen shouts "FOR THE APACHE NATION!!" as she goes off into the sunset. Expert's Opinion The reason Lozen won was due to her knowing the terrain as well as hthe Apache knife being such a lethal weapon up close, as well as the bow and arrow being a better long range weapon than the iwisa. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Emilio Aguinaldo (by FilBox101) Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: ' [ (CK) ] '''Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ' [ (EA) ] Time: 0930 AM Location: Forest Road-side on the African Continent. Temperature: 38 Degree Celsius '''Prologue Nearly an hour of traveling on a Forest road Philippine President Emilio Aguinaldo was riding with his horse wearing a pit-helmet accompanied by 6 of his men carrying various of supplies to aid to their camp. Not far from site Zulu king Cetshwayo Kampande with his zulu warriors by his side attempt for an a pre-emptive strike upon Aguinaldo and his forces setting an ambush "like a predator stalking its prey". As their distance draws near one of Aguinaldo's scouts suddenly heard a battle chant whispering zulu...zulu... Aguinaldo also heard the chanting without any hesitation Aguinaldo instruct his men to stay vigilant and at armed. Cetshwayo Kampande planned to out flanked Emilio Aguinaldo and his forces as they begin to attack. 'Battle Commence' One of Cetshwayo Kampande zulu warrior was able to get close and attack one of Aguinaldo's men using his Iklwa spear he manage to stabbed the Filipino behind the back of his neck. Apparetly the Zulu warrior was shot instantly by another Filipino rifle men. Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ''' [ (EA) ] Cetshwayo Kampande begins to charge as one of his warriors attempt to shot Emilio Aguinaldo using a Long Rifle eventually it only hit Aguinaldo's helmet not Aguinaldo himself. A filipino charges at the Zulu rifle user using a spike bayonet attached to the rifle, he was able to thrust and shot the person at the same time. the Filipino repeatedly thrust his fallen foe once again. Unaware he turns around and suddenly was hacked between his eyes & nose by a Zulu warrior using a Zulu axe and fell lifeless. '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ''' [ (EA) ] Emilio Aguinaldo decided to un-mount on his horse, pick-up a rifle and gunned down a zulu warrior charging straight through him. Not in a distance far a Filipino while holding a Sibat was outmatched against a Zulu using an Assegai he was stabbed into the stomach and fell. Cetshwayo Kampande himself manage to face a Filipino that is using a Bolo knife, the Filipino charge only to find himself being taken down by Cetshwayo Kampande due to the size and Physique differences and was killed instantly at Cetshwayo Kampande hands using the Iklwa. '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ''' [ (EA) ] Aguinaldo see's his remaining forces commands an order for a partial retreat to gain vision of the field. Cetshwayo Kampande and his warriors charge at Aguinaldo and his forces while they fled. at a miniute two of Aguinaldo's rifle men stands aiming at the zulu warrior charging at the using close range weapons, the Filipino was succesfully taken down 3 of the Zulu warrior using their Rifles with ease as where both of them were in a right spot. '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ' [ (EA) ] Cetshwayo Kampande able to get close to Emilio Aguinaldo the two fought but Aguinaldo was out power by Kampande strength as he was throw away like a rag doll, Kampande draws his Beaumont-Adams revolver shoot at Aguinaldo. Kampande fires the revolver in about 3x Aguinaldo manage to dodge and hid himself behind a tree. Emilio Aguinaldo take his Schofield Revolver and shot he able to hit Kampande's gun and was disarmed, Kampande hastly pick the Zulu axe and charge to Aguinaldo. Suddenly he was shot by two of remaining Filipino riflemens of Aguinaldo at the back simultaneously. As Kampande force to endure the wounds that he felt in order to attack Aguinaldo. He was unable to continue and was dropped on his knees Emilio Aguinaldo walk closely and shot Cetshwayo Kampande with his revolver at the forehead. [ (CK) ] '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: ' Killed in Action 'Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ' [ (EA) ] '''Epilogue Emilio Aguinaldo wear his helmet and mounted up to his horse together with his remaining forces contue their travel while carring the supplies back to their camp. DEADLIEST WARRIOR WINNER: ''EMILIO AGUINALDO '' Expert's Opinion Cetshwayo Kampande had the better close range combat in battle their were no match against the advance weaponry and tactics that ensuring Emilio Aguinaldo's decisive victory To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors